Deite se Comigo
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome está em casa, e Inuyasha está lá para ter certeza que voltará no dia seguinte, e para a proteger também, mas será que ele consegue proteger la dele mesmo? OneShot Tradução REVISADO 2007
1. Chapter 1

**Tradução: Lay with Me by The Maven**

**LAY WITH ME**

**DEITE-SE COMIGO**

**Feito por: The Maven ©**

**Traduzido por: Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki © 2004-2006**

Kagome fechou sua apostila escolar e apagou a luminária de sua mesa. "Bem, isso é tudo para mim, Inuyasha. Eu finalmente acabei."

Ele virou-se da a janela para encará-la. "Isso significa que poderemos ir amanhã?"

"Se você quiser" ela disse. Ela espreguiçou-se e bocejou. "Hora de dormir."

Inuyasha murmurou. Ele sentou-se cruzando as pernas no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome empurrou cadeira para mesa e fez sua viagem de cinco pés a sua cama. Ela já estava em seu pijama. Ele observou-a enquanto ela amaciava o travesseiro, puxou as cobertas para baixo e subiu em cima da cama.

"Kagome?"

"Sim?"

"Você acha que sua família gosta de mim?"

Ela riu para si mesma. "Que pergunta boba. Se eles não gostassem de você, você acha que eles deixariam você ficar por perto?"

"Não sei" ele disse.

"Eles gostam de você", ela disse. "Principalmente o Souta, você é o herói dele."

Ele pigarreou "Ele é somente uma criança, não sabe o que é melhor."

"Ele sabe o que gosta", ela disse. "E eu também."

Ele resmungou inconfortavelmente, suas bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas. "Você fala mais besteira do que qualquer outra pessoa, eu sei."

"Eu falei, agora?", perguntou ela.

Ele virou sua atenção a sua porta, que estava fechada. "Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou "Eu ficando aqui, assim?"

Ela espreguiçou-se saindo um pouco da cama, e voltando ao normal. "Por que não estaria? Não é como se ninguém soubesse que você está aqui. E minha família sabe que garota boazinha eu sou."

Ele riu para si mesmo.

"Você está confortável no chão?", ela perguntou "Quero dizer, sei que você sempre usa o chão para dormir e tudo mais, mas--"

"Eu estou bem", ele cortou-a rapidamente.

"Bem", disse ela. "Ouvi dizer que vai ser uma noite fria."

"Eu estou bem", repetiu ele.

"Está tudo bem se quiser dormir comigo", disse ela. "Quero dizer, dormir na cama comigo."

Ele olhou para ela. Uma remota cor escarlate estava pairando sobre sua face.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Estou bem."

"Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado", ela disse. "Por que você simplesmente não sobre aqui? Não é como se algo fosse acontecer. Eu prometo deixar as duas mãos em cima das cobertas."

Ele sorriu e balançou sua cabeça mais uma vez. "Eu estou bem no chão, obrigado."

Ela sentou-se reta de repente. "Você já vai dormir? É sem sentido você ficar aí congelando no chão, enquanto tem uma cama para dois aqui."

"Kagome..."

"Eu tenho que implorar?", ela perguntou. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão manhosa. "Você quer que eu implore?"

Ele ficou vermelho.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ela disse. Com um tom calmo, o qual adicionou em sua voz. "Não acha que já é tempo para gente dividir uma cama juntos?" Ela segurou seu ar por um momento, então seus olhos fitaram o chão. "Vamos, Inuyasha. Onde está sua coragem?"

Ele suspirou e ficou de pé. "Tudo bem."

Ela puxou as cobertas para baixo e deixou um lugar ao seu lado. "Você verá", disse ela. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ele colocou sua espada encostada na mesa e deslizou em meio dos lençóis com ela.

"Viu", ela disse. "Assim não é melhor?"

"Se você diz." Ele deitou-se e puxou as cobertas até seu queixo.

Ela pousou de seu lado, descasando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele se deslocou levemente, depois aceitou o peso adicional em seu corpo. O cheiro do cabelo dela espalhou em suas narinas.

"O que você acha que os outros estão fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Provavelmente aborrecendo a si mesmos."

Quando ela riu, ele sentiu um ligeiro tremor passando em seu corpo. "Mas, falando sério." Ela disse. "O que acha que eles estão fazendo agora?"

"Bem." Ele clareou sua garganta. "Se eu conheço Shippou, ele provavelmente está atormentando Kaede com seus rabiscos. E se conheço Miroku, ele está tentando pegar na bunda de Sango."

Ela riu de novo. Um doce e baixo riso, gentil e reconfortante. "Que pervertido ele é."Ela disse.

"É." Ele concordou.

"O bom é que não somos assim." Ela disse.

"É."

"Quero dizer, nós dois na cama juntos. Sozinhos, atrás de postas fechadas, no meio da noite... Somos pessoas decentes."

"É." Ele acenou a cabeça.

"Não igual Miroku, de jeito nenhum."

"É." Ele repetiu.

Ela bocejou e aninhou-se mais perto dele.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

Ele clareou sua garganta "Você está... Você está acariciando meu peito."

Ela pareceu surpresa. "Estou? Eu não percebi." Ela bocejou de novo. "Acho que estou acostumada com um travesseiro aqui."

"Você parece cansada." Ele disse.

"Um pouco." Ela disse. "Foi um longo dia."

Ele acenou. "Uh, Kagome?"

"Sim?"

"Você está... Você ainda está fazendo aquilo."

"Oh!" Ela puxou sua mão longe. "Desculpe, eu somente não sei o que fazer com as mãos com você aqui."

"Eu poço voltar para o chão." Ele disse.

"Não." Ela disse. "Está tudo bem, eu ajustarei." Ela descansou sua mão em seu lado.

"Você está realmente confortável assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Perfeitamente bem." Ela fechou os olhos e respirou suavemente em seu pescoço.

Eles estavam quietos por um tempo, nenhum som a ser ouvido. Somente respirando. O som da respiração dele estava mesclando-se com a dela.

Ele olhou para baixo para ela. Ela tinha uma face pacífica. Tão tranqüila e serena, como se nada pudesse perturbá-la de seu sono. O corpo dela ao seu lado parecia tão quente, tão delicado, sua respiração voando encantadoramente para sua pele. Ela era tão doce, tão carinhosa, tão... Linda.

Ele tremeu com os pensamentos de sua cabeça. O que estava de errado com ele? O que ele estava pensando?

Ele olhou para baixo mais uma vez. Sim. No que ele estava pensando? Ele precisava dormir um pouco, igual a ela. Se ela podia estar tão calma sobre isso, ele também.

"Inuyasha." Ela murmurou suavemente em seu sono.

Ele sentiu o sangue em seu corpo começar a agitar-se.

"Tudo bem! Isso tem que parar!" Ele sentou-se e empurrou-a longe.

Ela esfregou seus olhos, tentando tirar o sono. "O que está fazendo?"

Ele jogou as cobertas e plantou seus pés no chão. "Isso não vai funcionar." Ele disse. "Estou indo para o chão."

Ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele. "O que há de errado?"

Ele fixou seus pés no chão e virou-se para ela. "O que acha que está fazendo!"

Ela bocejou. "Bem, eu estava dormindo até você, praticamente me jogar na parede."

Ele girou os calcanhares e cruzou os braços.

"Inuyasha?"

"Só fique longe de mim, está bem?" Ele podia ouvi-la movendo na cama.

"O que há de errado com você? Qual é seu problema?"

"Você é meu problema!" Ele disse, sem cerimônias.

"O que eu fiz dessa vez? Eu estava dormindo, pelo amor de Deus."

Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro para ela.

"Então?" Ela perguntou. "O que fiz?"

Sua raiva desfez-se. "Nada." Ele deixou seus braços caírem de seu lado. "Você não fez nada."

"Então volte para cama." Ela disse.

Ele continuou de costas para ela. "Não posso fazer isso."

"Por que no mundo não?"

Ele ficou nervoso de novo. Ela era realmente louca? Ela não podia ver o que fazia com ele?

"Inuyasha!"

Ele virou-se para ela. "Você é estúpida ou o que!"

Ela estava indignada. "Não! E fale mais baixo. Minha família está tentando dormir."

Ele virou-se de costas para ela de novo, cruzou os braços. "Igual a mim."

"Inuyasha, não está fazendo sentido algum."

Ele continuou a franzir o cenho.

"Você irá pelo menos olhar para mim?" Ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, qual é o seu problema?"

Ele ouviu-a movendo de novo, deslizando pela cama.

"Inuyasha?" Ela pôs sua mão no ombro dele.

"Por que você sempre tem que me tocar?" Ele perguntou.

Ela puxou sua mão longe. Ela ficou de seu lado, agora. "Desculpe." Ela disse. "O que há de errado?"

"O que há de errado?" Ele repetiu. "Não há nada de errado comigo. O que há de errado com você?"

Ela cruzou os braços. "Inuyasha, você está fazendo menos sentido do que o normal."

"Por que não dorme na cama comigo?" Ele disse, imitando-a. " Você e sua idéias brilhantes."

"Agora, espere um minuto." Ela levantou o dedo de uma maneira que estava repreendendo-o, ela estava tensa, com os olhos cheios de raiva.

Ele respirou fundo e fortalecendo-se em para uma barreira de insultos. Ela olhou-o como se ela realmente fosse rasgá-lo por dentro. "Bem..." Ele disse.

Ela olhou-o fulminante por um momento, então sorriu. Ela passou raspando nele e subiu em sua cama. "Volte para cama, Inuyasha. Está tarde e realmente não é hora de brigar."

Ele estava nervoso de novo. "Por que você--"

"Dê um tempo nisso, vai?"

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Não guarde mágoas." Ela disse. "Vamos ser mais amigos um com o outro."

O que estava de errado com ela? Ela não entendia?

"Está frio, Inuyasha. Volte para cama."

De novo com a cama. "Você consegue entender as coisas através dessa cabeça dura? Eu vou dormir no chão!"

"Fale baixo." Ela disse.

"Não! Eu não vou falar baixo."

"Inuyasha." A dureza estava de volta em sua voz.

"Não posso dormir com você!" Ele disse. "Não vai acontecer!"

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso estranho. "Inuyasha..."

"Você vai parar isso!"

"Parar o que?" Ela perguntou.

"Esse olhar." Ele disse. "Pare de me olhar assim."

"Assim como?"

"Como... Como..."

"Como?" Ela perguntou.

Ele tossiu e cruzou seus braços.

"Vamos, Inuyasha. Seja um bom menino e volte para cama."

Era isso. Ele tinha tido o suficiente. "Não sou um cachorro!"

Ela sorriu para ele. "Claro que não." Ela disse. "Partes de você são muito humanas."

Havia alguma coisa em sua voz que fazia seu sangue ferver... Não ódio, mas sim...

"Não temos diversão juntos?" Ela perguntou. "Não gosta que eu esteja por perto? Sua vida não é melhor comigo nela?"

Ele olhou longe dela. "Idiota."

"Eu não o faço feliz?" Ela perguntou. "Não gosta de estarmos juntos?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Venha para cama, Inuyasha. Está tarde, e estou cansada. E realmente não me sinto bem brigando com você."

"Idiota." Ele repetiu.

"Acho que sou uma idiota." Ela balançou os ombros. "Uma idiota que ama o Inuyasha."

Ele fitou-a com os olhos arregalados. Como ela poderia simplesmente falar isso?

Kagome corou. "Pare de ser tão teimoso." Ela disse. "Durma comigo."

Seu coração pulou cansado.

"Então?" Ela disse.

Por que ela o pressionava tanto? Por que ela era tão insistente? Por que ela era... Tão bonita?

"Eu não continuarei perguntando a noite inteira." Ela disse. "Gostaria de ir para a escola amanhã antes de voltarmos."

Como! Como ela... Como ela... "Como você espera que eu durma com você sem tocá-la?"

Ela corou escarlate, então abaixou a cabeça.

"Bem!" Ele disse em exigência.

Ela continuou com os olhos para baixo. "Quem disse que você não poderia me tocar?" Ela levantou suas pálpebras. "Eu gostaria se você me tocasse."

"Kagome..." Ele engoliu devagar.

"Está frio." Ela disse. "Volte para cama."

Ele hesitou.

"Você não quer?" Ela perguntou. "Dormir comigo?" Sua face ainda estava um pouco vermelha.

"Claro." Ele disse. "Mas..." Era a coisa certa a fazer? A hora certa? O lugar certo?

Ela tossiu. "Você está pensando nela de novo, não está?"

"O que?"

Ela olhou-o diretamente agora. "Kikyou." Ela disse. "Pensava que você estava tentando ter uma certa honra, mas... É por causa dela, não é?"

"Não."

"Não minta para mim." Ela disse. "Posso ver escrito em toda sua face."

Ele podia ouvir a dor em sua voz. "Não é isso. Não é isso de jeito nenhum."

"Mentiroso." Ela estava chorando agora. "Não posso acreditar na idiota que fui. Aqui estamos nós, sozinhos juntos no meio da noite... E pensava que você estaria pensando em algo pervertido, mas não! Estava pensando nela. Kikyou! Kikyou! Kikyou!"

Ele estava na beirada da cama. "Kagome..."

Ela bateu em sua mão para longe. "Não me toque!" Ela gritou. "Eu odeio você! Você me ouviu? Eu odeio você!"

"Kagome!"

"Somente saia!" Ela disse. "Não quero ver você mais. Você me faz ficar tão brava!"

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Kagome..."

"Não me ouviu?" Ela perguntou. "Saia! Você é repugnante. Eu te odeio!" Ela cobriu a face com as mãos. "Eu me odeio!"

Ele nunca ouvira algo com tal desgosto, tal soluço com desgosto. Ele pousou sua mão no joelho dela. "Kagome..."

Ela ignorou-o e continuou a chorar.

Ele chegou mais perto dela. "Não chore, Kagome... Certamente, não valho tudo isso."

Ela olhou para cima, para ele, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. "É isso o que pensa?"

Ele olhou para longe dela. Doía-lhe vê-la assim. Profundo em seu coração.

"Talvez não sou a idiota, eventualmente." Ela disse.

Ele não respondeu.

"Eu realmente quero que você saia." Ela disse.

Sair? Ele não poderia deixá-la assim. Ele não poderia deixar as coisas assim.

"Você não me ouviu?" Ela perguntou. "Quero que você saia!" Ela empurrou ele fora da cama.

Ele pulou sobre ela e bloqueou-a na horizontal, pressionando-na contra o colchão. "Sua idiota!" Ele disse.

Ela debateu-se contra seu controle.

"Estou fazendo isso por você." Ele disse. "Não quero machucá-la do jeito que a machuquei."

Ela parou de se debater. "Inuyasha..."

Ele afrouxou sua aderência nas mãos dela. "É como se fosse ontem." Ele disse. "Todo dia a mesma coisa... O mesmo pesadelo indo e vindo novamente." Como poderia fazê-la entender? "Por que você acha que eu queria aquela Jóia estúpida? Então eu poderia ser forte. Então eu poderia esquecer."

"Você quer me esquecer, também?" Ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para longe dela.

Ela deslizou sua mão direita das mãos dele, a qual estava a agarrando, alcançou acima e tocou um lado de sua face. "Meu pobre, Inuyasha."

"Eu não podia ajudá-la." Ele disse. "Eu não posso ajudá-la." A dor ainda era fresca, ainda era nova para ele. "Não sou forte o suficiente." Ele disse.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça tristemente para o lado. "Você não tem que ser forte para si mesmo." Ela disse. "Porque somos fortes juntos."

Ele apoiou sua bochecha na mão dela.

Ela era tão quente, tão gentil e benevolente. "Eu estou aqui para você, Inuyasha. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você." Ela disse. "E ninguém pode mudar isso."

"Kagome..."

"E eu esperarei eternamente por você, se precisar."

Ele olhou para baixo até ela.

Ela olhou para cima até ele. "E não deixe as lágrimas enganá-lo. Sou mais forte do que pareço."

Que garota valente. Que garota amável e valente.

Ela continuou a acariciar sua bochecha. "Ninguém pode me tirar de você."

Ele suspirou. O que ele tinha para fazer sobre isso? Por que ele tinha que fixá-la na cama assim?

"Não o Naraku." Ela disse. "Não o Kouga. Nem mesmo a Kikyou... Não deixarei ninguém me tirar de perto de você."

Ele a queria tão seriamente. Queria tocá-la. Queria confortá-la. Queria dizer a ela que tudo estava bem... Mas olhe para eles. Olhe para ele. Por que ele era tão inadequado?

"Inuyasha..."

Por que ele não poderia ser o homem que ele queria ser?

"Eu sempre estarei aqui para você..."

Mas aquilo era seu trabalho. Ele era supostamente, para estar aqui para ela. Ele era supostamente estar para protegê-la. Ele era supostamente, estar para confortá-la... Como ele havia deixado tudo ficar de pernas para o ar?

"Vamos somente dormir, Inuyasha. Está tarde e provavelmente nós dois estamos muito cansados." Ela correu sua mão para baixo de sua face, para seu pescoço. "Vamos somente deitarmos juntos."

Não. Não era isso o que ele desejava.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha agarrou sua mão e a forçou para baixo, para o colchão. "Não." Ele disse. Curvou-se para baixo e beijou-a totalmente na boca. Se ele não conseguia falar para ela como se sentia, iria _mostrar_ para ela.

Kagome não resistiu. "Inuyasha..."

Ele tocou sua face e seu pescoço, seus seios e lados. Suas coxas despidas. "Posso?" Perguntou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça ofegante. "Sim." Ela disse. "Tudo o que você quiser."

Inuyasha mordiscou sua orelha. "Eu quero você." Deslizou sua mão sob seu pijama.

"Mmmmm..."

Ele deslizou suas mãos para baixo, acariciou seu estomago e coxas.

"Inuyasha..." Ela deitou quase imóvel na cama, deixando as mãos dele devanear e explorar.

"Suas mãos..."

"Eu arranhei você?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Ela arqueou seu próprio corpo contra o dele. "Eu gosto delas."

Sentiu-se corar.

"Tire suas roupas." Ela disse. "Quero sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Pele com pele."

Ele removeu suas roupas, jogando-as no chão, então voltando a fazer amor. "Kagome..." Ele beijou-a, acariciando sua face e pescoço.

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

Ele moveu suas mãos detalhadamente para baixo de seu corpo, voltando abaixo de sua camiseta. Ela era tão quente e macia. E também tão graciosa.

Ela beijou seu pescoço enquanto deslizava sua mão ao meio de suas coxas. Um suave grunhido escapou de seus lábios.

"Isso está bom?" Ele perguntou de novo.

Ela deu uma profunda respiração "Magnífico" Ela respondeu. "Simplesmente magnífico."

Ela sentiu-se muito quente, lá abaixo, e ele pôde sentir a umidade começar a se formar em seus dedos. Sua essência penetrou nas narinas dele. Ele sabia o que queria fazer.

"Inuyasha, o que você...?"

"Eu não estou indo embora." Ele disse. Ele moveu-se aos pés da cama e puxou a calcinha dela. Ele, então, situou-se ao meio das pernas curvadas e lambeu-a na parte exposta.

Kagome respondeu imediatamente "Oh! Inuyasha!"

Ele forçou suas coxas pálidas contra a cama e continuou servindo ela com sua língua, lambendo-a aqui, beijando-a ali. Sugando em um particular pequeno pedaço de pele exposta.

Ela comprimiu seus olhos fechados e mordeu o lábio inferior. Parecia que ela estava com problemas para respirar. "Inu... Inuyasha..." Ela agarrou o lençol da cama, rolando sua cabeça para o lado. "Ohhhhhhh..."

Isso deu a ele o maior dos prazeres em saber que ele pode movê-la assim. Que ele pode dá-la esses sentimentos, excitamentos e desejos. Ele pode beijá-la, acariciá-la e tocá-la nas mais íntimas áreas. Suas orelhas, sua boca, seus seios e estômago. Suas costas, ombros e pernas. E aquela face querida... Tudo o que ele oferecia, ela retribuía com amor e afeição.

E ele podia dar pouco, mas oferecer a ela o mesmo em retorno. "Kagome..." Ele beijou-a mais uma vez afinal, então, deslizou suas mãos acima de seu corpo, puxando sua camiseta para cima.

Ela sentou-se e deixou-o tirar a camiseta por sobre sua cabeça.

Nunca foi uma questão para ele se a desejava. Ele sempre a desejara. Desde a primeira noite que eles se conheceram. Profundamente em sua alma, ele a desejava.

A princípio, era uma semelhança com Kikyou. Uma essência similar, a forma de sua face, aquele olhar em seus olhos... Tão parecida, mas tão diferente.

Mas, Kikyou não o queria mais. Ela tinha desistido dele como uma causa perdida. E, quem poderia culpá-la. Kikyou era tão diferente dela. Um meio-demônio, com fome de poder, tão ameaçador e nervoso. Como poderia alguém simplesmente querer algo com ele?

E lá estava Kagome... Kagome que chorou por ele. Kagome que ficou de seu lado, Kagome que o ajudou. Kagome que quase morreu por ele... Kagome que o amava...

"Inuyasha..." Ela alcançou e tocou sua coxa. Sua face ficou ligeiramente rubra, abaixou cuidadosamente seus olhos.

Essa era a primeira vez para eles, estarem juntos assim. Sozinhos, e nus na cama.

Ele acariciou um lado de sua face. "Kagome..."

Ela não encontrou seu olhar.

"Você está envergonhada de estar comigo?" Ele perguntou.

Sua face tornou-se um tipo mais forte de vermelho.

Ele continuou acariciar sua bochecha. "Você quer parar?" Ele perguntou.

Ela continuou a corar-se, mas balançou sua cabeça.

Ele deslizou sua mão até seu queixo e moveu-o gentilmente para cima. "Olhe para mim." Ele disse.

Ela ergueu suas pálpebras.

"Kagome..."

Ela deixou-o movimentar sua cabeça para encará-lo.

"Não farei nada que você não queira que eu faça." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Parecia que ela estava tremendo.

"E nunca farei nada de propósito para machucá-la."

"Eu sei." Ela disse.

Ele chegou perto dela. "Eu preciso de você, Kagome."

Ela comprimiu-se contra a coxa dele, dando um sorriso suave. "Eu sei."

"Você precisa de mim?" Ele perguntou.

Seu sorriso alargou-se um pouco. "Todo dia." Ela disse.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a. Lábio com lábio, língua com língua. Coração com coração. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela.

Ela acariciou atrás do pescoço dele, correndo seus dedos em seus cabelos, sua outra mão ainda na coxa dele. "Inuyasha..."

Ele sentiu ela relaxar em seu abraço. Agora, era a hora. "Kagome..." Ele trilhou beijos molhados indo abaixo de seu pescoço, enquanto ia colocando suas costas na cama.

"Inuyasha..."

Ele cobriu-a com beijos enquanto ia separando suas coxas e preparando para entrar nela. "Quero que você me diga se doer." Ele disse. "Se doer, eu pararei."

Ela balançou a cabeça como um sim, silenciosamente em resposta.

Ele curvou-se e beijou-a. "Somente tente e relaxe." Ele disse. "Vou ser o mais gentil que puder."

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Você está tão quieta."

Ela olhou para cima, para ele, e sorriu. Depois balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Se você não o fizer... Se não está pronta. Nós pod--"

Ela acomodou-se mais e correu seu polegar em seu lábio inferior.

Ele pegou isso como um sinal para começar. Ele pegou seu pênis em sua mão, e o deslizou no corpo dela.

Se corpo ficou bruscamente tenso, e seus olhos se apertaram mais quando estavam fechados.

"Você quer que eu pare?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça violentamente para direita e para a esquerda.

Ele tocou o lado de sua face. "Então, você tem que relaxar, Kagome." Ele correu sua mão abaixo de seu pescoço até seu ombro. "Somente relaxe, eu prometo que vai ficar melhor."

Ela respirou profundamente várias e várias vezes, então balançou a cabeça como um sim.

"Essa é minha garota." Ele beijou-a, enquanto aprofundava mais dentro do corpo dela, e rompendo seu hímen.

Ela gritou em dor.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, correndo suas mãos em suas costas e lados. "Está tudo bem agora." Ele murmurou em seu ouvido. "A pior parte já acabou agora... Nós vamos nos deitar um pouco aqui, tudo bem?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, e então balançou a cabeça novamente em um sim.

Ele beijou e acariciou a parte de cima de seu corpo. Sua face e pescoço. Seus ombros e seios. "Você é tão boa, Kagome." Ele percorreu com sua língua, seus seios, grandes e duros. "Ainda está doendo?" Ele perguntou.

Ela respondeu respirando fundo e disse superficialmente. "Eu estou bem..."

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Sim... Eu estou bem..."

Ele pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e cobriu a boca dela com sua mesma. Beijá-la era demais... Seu gosto. Sua língua. O quente de sua respiração. A maciez dos seus lábios.

Ela abraçou-o com seus braços circulando suas costas, e as escorregou.

"Kagome..."

Ela voltou com suas mãos, e pegou em suas orelhas.

Ele sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha. "Ohhhh..."

"Faça, Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

Ela sorriu para ele. "Você sabe... Aquilo. Faça."

Um sorriso percorreu seus lábios. "Você está pronta?"

Ela curvou seus quadris com os dele. "Eu estou pronta... Só vai devagar, okay?" Ela beijou-o.

Sua face ficou vermelha. "Okay." Ele colocou seu pênis para fora, e vagarosamente, escorregou-o para dentro.

Kagome suspirou.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "Isso é bom... Faça um pouco mais."

Ele sorriu em resposta, então continuou a ir e voltar, devagar e com longas batidas.

"É assim." Ela disse. "Igual você fez, Inuyasha... Faça igual..." Ela sentia-se tão quente lá embaixo, e tão apertada. E sua essência e seu suor. Os pequenos e gostosos sons que ela fazia.

"Kagome..."

"Mmmm... Isso é bom..." Ela começou a movimentar-se com ele. "Você... É tão bom, Inuyasha..."

Estava começando a ficar difícil para ele respirar. Ele estava suando, também. O gostoso atrito entre os dois corpos... Seus seios com seu tórax. Seu estomago com o estomago dele. Quadril com quadril, coxa com coxa. "Meu Deus, Kagome..."

Ela deu uma pequena e brusca respiração. "Ahhh..."

Ele enterrou sua face na curva de seu pescoço. Tão quente. Tão macio. Tão doce... O gosto de seu suor, dissolvendo na língua dele.

"Mais." Ela disse. "Rápido, Inuyasha... Ame-me rápido..."

O som do seu nome pelos seus lábios... "Ka-Kagome..."

"Rápido." Ela disse. "Por favor..."

Ele aumentou seu ritmo, com o estímulo do pedido de sua parceira. Ela era tão boa... Muito, muito boa.

"Inuyasha... Ohhhhh... Inuyasha..." Ela abraçou-o perto de seu corpo, fazendo seus quadris irem para cima e para baixo, seu pênis escorregando dentro e fora. Mais rápido. Mais profundo. Mais duro. "Sim." Ela disse. "Ohhh... Sim, Inuyasha, sim..."

Ele experimentou tanto prazer em toda sua vida. "Kagome..." Ele mordeu seu lóbulo, e abraçou-a mais forte.

"Ohhhhhh..." Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás, para o colchão. "Eu não consigo agüentar... Não consigo...!"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Você consegue."

Ela rolou sua face para o lado, vagarosamente.

Ela continuou beijando sua face e pescoço.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..."

"Eu amo quando fala meu nome."

"Ahhh!"

"Você é uma boa garota..." Ele tirou os cabelos úmidos de sua face. "Tão perfeita." Ele disse. "Tão bonita..."

Ela ficou mais apertada.

"Kagome!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Ele não conseguia mais segurar. Isso era muito. Muito bom. Muito... Ele chamou-a pelo nome e empurrou-a contra ele por uma última vez, jorrando seu esperma para dentro dela.

Seu corpo balançou tenso, então ficou mole. "Ohhhhhh... Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Isso foi..."

Então houve uma batida na porta. "Kagome?" Era sua mãe.

Ele olhou para ela; ela balançou a cabeça para ele. "Não se mexa!" Ela murmurou. "E sem fazer barulho"

"Você está bem, Kagome?"

"Eu, eh, eu estou bem, mãe. Eu, eh, tive um sonho ruim. Um pesadelo... Me desculpe se te acordei."

"Acho que a casa inteira ouviu você." Ela disse. "Tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, mãe. De verdade! Era somente um sonho ruim" Os dois olharam impacientemente para a porta. "Me desculpe de ter acordado você. Não há nada com o que se preocupar."

"Bem... Se você tem certeza..."

Ela suspirou, obviamente em alívio. "Eu estou bem, mãe. De verdade! Inuyasha está aqui. Ele não vai deixar nada acontecer comigo. Só volte pra cama e descanse. Me desculpe se eu a preocupei."

"Bem... Tudo bem, então." Ela disse. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite" Kagome disse.

Eles escutaram os passos indo embora no corredor.

Kagome suspirou de novo. "Isso foi muito perto para me confortar."

Inuyasha girou para seu lado e riu.

"O que você está tão feliz?"

O riso agora parecia mais uma zoação do que nunca.

"O que?" Ela disse.

"A casa inteira ouviu você." Ele disse.

Ela corou na cor escarlate, mas modestamente, isso volto-se como raiva. "É sua culpa!" Ela disse com uma expressão de mau humor.

"Eu sei que é." Ele a puxou pelos braços, e deu um abraço apertado, mas gentil.

A cara de zangada sumiu e suavemente um sorriso apareceu. "Você é incorrigível." Ela disse.

"Eu pensei que você estava quase a ponto de me falar que foi maravilhoso." Ele disse. " Antes de sua mãe vir batendo na porta."

Ela se afundou na cama, inclinando-se no seu abraço. "Não, não ia." Ela disse.

"Sim você ia." Ele disse.

"Não, não ia não!"

"Sim, você ia."

"NÃO! Não ia e ponto." Ela o beijou na bochecha. "Boa noite."

"Kagome..."

"Eu me recuso a alimentar esse seu ego ainda mais essa noite."

A expressão de convencido voltou. "Você amou aquilo." Ele disse balançando a cabeça, num sinal de sim.

Ela olhou pra cima para ele. "Não." Ela disse. "Não 'aquilo'. Eu amo você."Ela aninhou-se em seus braços. "E não se esqueça disso."

Ele sorriu e descansou sua cabeça no topo da dela.

"E eu não ia dizer que você foi maravilhoso. 'Incrível' é uma das minhas palavras." Ela bocejou. "Agora, boa noite, senhor."

Ele a observou e esperou até ela cair deliciosamente no sono. "Boa noite, amor." Ele tirou uma franja negra de seu rosto e beijou sua testa. "Bons sonhos..."

**Konban wa minna**

**Vocês devem estar querendo me matar ou é somente impressão?**

**Nossa faz tempo que não apareço aqui né? Fazer o que minha vida tá corrida, não que não tenha tempo, não vou mentir dizendo que não tenho tempo nem pra mim, tenho sim, mas a vontade de escrever tarda, e quando vem escrevo baboseiras, e ela só vem quando estou triste, mas o que eu estava escrevendo naquela fic "Making Songs" e naquela outra "Doc Magoo's" era só hentai, e como posso escrever algo assim se não estou no clima apropriado para tais coisas, só quero chorar? Hein?**

**Estranho, mas em todo caso...**

**Duvido muito que alguém vai se lembrar de mim aqui e ler essa fic, acho que só vai porque está no hentai...**

**Rsrsrsr**

**Nossa falando nisso, faz tempo que não leio a fic da minha queria D'Daslee, me desculpe viu?**

**E você também mãe, mas falo com você! Nem no MSN...**

**Bom acho que é só, espero que quem tenham lido, tenham gostado dessa tradução que eu fiz...**

**bjO-z people, e obrigado a todos que lêem minhas fics, não vou citar nomes, mas quero que saibam que todos os coments estão aqui guardados no meu pc e eu adoro a todos.**

**Brigada**


	2. REVISADO

**Oie pessoal**

**Estou corrigindo meus erros em todas as fics x)**

**Revisado 2008**

**Espero que gostem mais hehe**

**Esta bem mais facil de entender, e muito melhor**

**Espero que gostem**

**Kissus**

**Laly-cha**

**ou**

**Star Angel Matsuyama**


End file.
